


Ох, не нравится мне всё это

by helgatrush



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Elves are not fragile!, Humor, M/M, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Леголас не мог вспомнить, когда это началось: то ли тогда, когда он приезжал в Ривенделл по делам Лихолесья, гордый своей ответственной ролью, то ли тогда, когда Трандуил, настороженно поглядывая на приведённого в зал совещаний бродягу, негромко шепнул сыну: «Присмотрись к нему».
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 7





	Ох, не нравится мне всё это

**Author's Note:**

> Главное - поменьше пафоса!

Леголас не мог вспомнить, когда это началось: то ли тогда, когда он приезжал в Ривенделл по делам Лихолесья, гордый своей ответственной ролью, то ли тогда, когда Трандуил, настороженно поглядывая на приведённого в зал совещаний бродягу, негромко шепнул сыну: «Присмотрись к нему».  
Арагорн не мог вспомнить, когда это началось: то ли тогда, когда сыновья Элронда, одинаковые, как стрелы в колчане, синхронно подлили в его кружку и в узкую чарку тощего эльфа в зелёном по правую руку от него крепкой эльфийской настойки, то ли тогда, когда Трандуил, по-лисьи улыбаясь краешком рта, протянул ему громадный кубок, остро пахнущий спиртом.

\- Папочка утром сболтнул, что в нашем погребе прибавилось бочонков с вином от этих…  
Дремавший под деревом на траве Арагорн оживился только на слове «Вино» и лениво приоткрыл один глаз. Над его трубкой завивался вопросительным знаком дым, качнувшийся, когда Леголас сел на траву рядом с Арагорном.  
\- Заметьте, не я это предложил, - говорит Арагорн, когда тень Леголаса падает на его лицо, и он почти чувствует щекотное прикосновение прядей его волос, выбившихся из косы. Полуденное солнце пробивается сквозь сплетение ветвей деревьев, которые Леголас помнит ещё тоненькими ростками, на которых развешивал фонарики.  
Он рассказывает это Арагорну, смеясь, и тот ловит его за запястье:  
\- Такой толщины? – спрашивает он, разглядывая видные под кожей кружева вен, и Леголас не решается отдернуть руку:  
\- Такой, - кивает он и добавляет: - Как у тебя сейчас.  
Арагорн смеётся так, что Леголас завидует всем тем людям, которыми этот угловатый подросток будет править, когда подрастёт и отвоюет Гондор обратно. Смех – взахлёб, вино – взахлёб.  
Вся жизнь взахлёб.  
Леголас отворачивается и, почти не щурясь, смотрит на пробивающиеся через полог ветвей солнечные лучи. Если смотреть на них, глаза жжёт не так сильно, как от взгляда на улыбающегося Арагорна.

В винном погребе тихо, как и должно быть в любом нормальном эльфийском винном погребе. Это в легендах в эльфийских домах шелестит листва и журчит вода.  
Журчит здесь и сейчас только льющееся в чашу вино.  
Леголас садится на одну из бочек, упираясь пятками в железный обруч. Даже в пробивающемся сквозь решетчатую дверь свете утащенного из начала коридора факела видно, как по мальчишечьи-гладкому подбородку стекают прозрачно-золотые капли.  
\- Хорошо быть эльфом, - бормочет Леголас себе под нос и, когда Арагорн вопросительно смотрит на него поверх края чарки, нервным, суетливым каким-то движением поправляет волосы. – Можно пить, не пьянея, - находится он, когда молчание совсем затягивается, и Арагорн фыркает, едва не расплескав только что набранную чарку.  
\- Для этого совсем не обязательно быть эльфом, - говорит он, отпивая, и протягивает чарку Леголасу. – Кстати, почему бы тебе не продемонстрировать?  
Эльф пьет с того же, края, что и Арагорн, и ему кажется, он может почувствовать тепло его губ там, где они на мгновение коснулись лакированного дерева.  
Он протягивает опустевшую чарку обратно, вытирает тыльной стороной ладони оставшиеся на губах капли и чувствует себя пьяным. Но нет, не от вина, а от того, как улыбается Арагорн, снова зачерпывая полную чашу прямо из бочки.  
Разумеется, человек ему проигрывает. Когда на дне бочки остаётся едва ли половина чарки, Арагорн, выходивший из погреба, чтобы покурить смесь табака и трав, совсем как эльф, возвращается, пошатываясь и держась за стену, и Леголас спрыгивает с бочки и подхватывает Арагорна под локоть.  
\- Кому-то хватит, - говорит он и позволяет Арагорну опереться на своё плечо.  
\- Да, ваше высочество, - тот смеётся собственной шутке, и от него остро пахнет алкоголем, солнцем и табаком. Жизнью пахнет, чего уж, и Леголас оставляет факел на выходе из погреба, потому что в темноте запахи становятся ещё ярче. А ещё в темноте можно прикинуться, будто рука скользнула по чужой спине случайно.

\- Я просто уложил его спать, - оправдывается Леголас. Он прижимается спиной к стволу, заменяющему одну и стен кабинета, и неловко теребит расшитые рукава парадной рубашки. – Просто…  
Трандуил смотрит на него иронично над потрёпанным краем свитка.  
\- Просто споил ему бочку Золотолесского Золотого – и не сделал больше ничего? – Леголас краснеет до кончиков острых ушей, когда Трандуил откладывает свиток с планом грядущего праздника осени и приподнимает брови в удивлении.  
\- Просто уложил его спать, - повторяет Леголас и отводит глаза. Как в детстве, когда врал отцу о стащенных из кухни пирожных или тайной вылазке за черту крепости, куда строго-настрого было запрещено выходить.  
Не то, чтобы Трандуил бы не понял, но делиться воспоминанием о случайно урванном поцелуе, крепком, как только что выпитое вино, ему не хотелось пока ни с кем. Даже с самим Арагорном, который, может быть, проснётся к самому началу празднеств.  
\- Переплети волосы, - говорит Трандуил, снова опуская глаза к документу. – Чтобы уши твои красные так видно не было.  
Леголас ретируется за дверь так быстро, как только может, слыша вслед ехидное:  
\- И бочку выброси!

\- Время летит быстро, - тихо говорит Леголас, бесшумно подкрадываясь к спящему прямо на земле молодому человеку. – Ты быстро учишься.  
Если бы Леголас не был эльфом, долгое время проведшим в разведотрядах пораженного злом Короля-Призрака леса, он бы, пожалуй и не заметил ни примятой травы, ни укрытого серым плащом Арагорна.  
Ни медленного, сливающегося с движением колышущихся от ветра ветвей, жеста, которым Арагорн вынимает из ножен кинжал.  
\- Спокойно, - говорит Леголас, наступая на тут же разжавшиеся пальцы носком сапога, и вздыхает: - Учишь тебя, учишь…  
Арагорн резко садится и морщится от боли в придавленной руке.  
\- А ещё говорят, что эльфы ничего не весят, - бубнит он, потирая освобожденную конечность, и Леголас легонько тычет его коленом в плечо:  
\- Сколько раз я укладывал тебя на спину? – спрашивает он, и вопрос повисает в воздухе, пока Леголас не добавляет: - На ристалище, в смысле.  
Он разжигает бездымный костёр, незаметный снаружи из-за собранной из трав завесы, вешает над ним котелок, в который плещет немного красного вина из притороченной к поясу фляги. Он собирает по краю поляны пригоршню ягод и каких-то листиков и смотрит на Арагорна сквозь клубы ароматного пара, поднявшегося над котелком.  
\- Ты стал уже совсем взрослым, Арагорн, - говорит он, протянув сквозь пар руку и коснувшись кончиками пальцев покалывающей щетины на впалых щеках, - У тебя уже растут волосы.  
Арагорн уворачивается от этого жеста, дёрнув головой, как взбрыкнувшая лошадь, и Леголас вдруг чувствует себя обиженным.  
\- Память людей коротка, - глубокомысленно говорит он, разливая из котелка глинтвейн по простым деревянным чашам, и Арагорн смотрит на него настороженно и старается не соприкасаться пальцами, когда принимает из его рук чашу.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спрашивает он, касаясь кончиками пальцев рта под редкими, только пробивающимися усами, и Леголас пожимает плечами:  
\- То, что ты забываешь уроки, - он греет ладони о стенки чаши и усаживается на противоположном краю поляны, не примяв ни единой травинки, будто не он пришёл сюда, а трава сама выросла вокруг него. – Завтра напомни, я прогоню тебя по всем тем упражнениям, которые…  
Арагорн не слушает: он наливает себе вторую порцию глинтвейна и, залпом осушив её, выливает остатки вина в костёр, над которым с шипением поднимается пахнущий спиртом пар.  
\- Спи, - советует он, садясь так же, как и Леголас, и синхронно с ним подносит к губам чашу.  
\- Сам спи, - отзывается тот. – Люди такие слабые, - он ухмыляется и слышит, как Арагорн сжимает зубы, но, всё-таки, слушается. Леголас баюкает в руках чашу и смотрит, как Арагорн снова ложится на край своего плаща, который Трандуил отдал ему на прощание с дюжину лет назад, и накрывается другим краем, как одеялом.  
\- Ты на меня смотришь, - говорит он тихо, так и не высунув носа из-под плаща, и Леголас только философски пожимает плечами и упирается затылком в ствол дерева.  
\- Я просто тебя охраняю, - он подносит чашу к губам, пряча за её краями улыбку, которую Арагорн, конечно же, не мог увидеть.

\- Я просто уложил его спать, - говорит Леголас, когда на них натыкаются дозорные из Лориэна, и Халдир смотрит на него над натянутой тетивой лука.  
\- А рядом ты лёг…  
\- Чтобы ему было теплее, - огрызается Леголас, поднимаясь с земли. – Владычица была бы недовольна, если бы с ним что-нибудь случилось.  
Халдир несильно пинает Арагорна в плечо носком сапога, и тот сонно хлопает глазами, глядя, как эльфы вкладывают стрелы обратно в колчаны.  
\- Эй, - говорит он, забирая из рук Леголаса полупустую чашу и допивая остывший глинтвейн. – Ты же, вроде, меня охранять должен был, чтобы никто не прокрался!  
Леголас смотрит на нарочито равнодушное лицо Халдира и сжимает опустевшую чашу в руках так сильно, что она трескается под его пальцами.

Арагорн не любит Лориэн, и Леголас знает это лучше других. Он вообще знает, что Арагорн любит, а что – нет.  
\- Опять окунь, - разочарованно тянет Леголас, бросая в корзину ещё трепещущую рыбу, и Халдир смотрит на него через плечо:  
\- А чем тебе окунь не угодил? – спрашивает он, размахиваясь и забрасывая удочку в одно из священных озёр Галадриэль.  
\- Не мне: Арагорн не любит их вкус.  
По Халдиру видно, что он едва сдерживается, чтобы не покрутить пальцем у виска, но он ничего не говорит, кроме лаконичного:  
\- Клюёт.  
Арагорн приходит, когда они уже почти заканчивают с рыбалкой. Он останавливается на берегу, и Леголас видит его отражение в глади воды: взъерошенные ветром волосы, прищуренные от поднимающегося солнца глаза, закатанные рукава выцветшей на солнце рубашки. Засмотревшись, Леголас едва не выпускает из пальцев только что пойманную рыбину, когда замечает в отражении взгляд Арагорна, которым он смеривает ноги Леголаса от едва торчащих из воды лодыжек до закатанных выше колен штанов.  
\- С вами время течёт медленней, - роняет Арагорн, когда уха в котелке над костром докипает, а Леголас уже может дышать спокойно, даже если смотрит в глаза Арагорна, не отрываясь.  
\- В смысле? – Леголас на секунду отрывается от сосредоточенного помешивания ухи деревянной ложкой и морщится, когда Арагорн выдыхает дым от своей трубки ему в лицо.  
Вместо ответа Арагорн осторожно, словно фарфоровую чашку, бережно обхватывает пальцами запястье Леголаса, заставляя того выронить ложку.  
\- А здесь деревья когда были такой толщины? – спрашивает он, улыбаясь неловко, и Леголас сперва смотрит на него непонимающе, а потом, вспомнив, смеётся:  
\- Задолго до моего рождения, - он легко выворачивается из хватки Арагорна, привычно опрокидывая его на прибрежный песок, подставив подножку. Песчинки путаются в волосах и скрипят под руками. И на зубах.  
И на губах, когда Леголас прижимает Арагорна к земле лопатками, и тот, вместо того, чтобы увернуться, просто рывком дёргает эльфа на себя за расшнурованный воротник рубашки.  
Вернувшийся Халдир застаёт их, взъерошенных и с пунцовыми щеками, по разные стороны костра, в котором дотлевают вывалившиеся из опрокинутого котелка рыбьи тела. Он оглядывает взбитый босыми пятками Леголаса и рельефными подошвами сапог Арагорна песок, но сказать что-то по этому поводу так и не решается.  
\- Я от Владычицы, - говорит он, обращаясь к Арагорну: - Там из Ривенделла посольство, Арвен Ундомиэль почтила нас своим присутствием.  
Они реагируют одновременно, и даже почти одинаково: тянутся кончиками пальцев к губам, коротко переглядываются. Только у Арагорна этот жест понятен, а, вот, у Леголаса вызывает небольшую настороженность, но Халдир не задаёт дополнительных вопросов.  
\- Раз уж вы всё равно угробили наш обед, предлагаю хотя бы на ужин успеть к Владычице.  
Они собираются молча, и Халдиру не хватает их постоянных подколов друг над другом, но он молчит тоже, зная, что всё равно ему обо всём расскажут потом.  
\- Доставь его до Арвен, - просит Халдир, когда они одинаковым движением рук застёгивают фибулы на плащах, дурацкие эти, с листиками, которые Галадриэль раздаривала всем налево и направо. – И пусть хоть немного по-человечески выглядит.  
\- По-человечески или по-эльфийски? – подкалывает его Леголас, но как-то грустно, будто по привычке, и Халдир всё-таки решается спросить:  
\- Чего стряслось-то? – он говорит на квенья, зная, что человек точно не поймёт ни слова, но Леголас всё равно качает головой.

\- Я просто уложил его спать, - отчитывается Леголас, чуть наклоняя голову, - Поэтому Элессар, к сожалению, не сможет почтить Вас своим присутствием.  
Леголаса раздражает то выражение напускной таинственности, с которым и Владычица Лориэна, и её ученица, Арвен, смотрели на мир и на прочих эльфов. Иногда Леголасу даже казалось, что он стоит перед ними голый: не только без одежды, но даже и без единой защитной мысли, и все его эмоции читаются, как написанные в книге.  
\- Просто уложил спать, - повторяет Арвен, и её голос шелестом отдается в его голове, сливаясь с шёпотом Владычицы:  
\- Просто… спать…  
Леголасу хочется поморщиться от этого эха, а ещё хочется сбежать с этой площадки, перестать тянуть спину, стащить с плеч этот жуткий, расшитый серебряными нитями, майлет. А ещё почему-то хочется промахнуться дверью и, словно бы по ошибке, упасть на кровать рядом с Арагорном и осторожно, чуткими своими пальцами выбрать песок из его волос.  
\- Передайте Элессару, что мы желаем его видеть, как он проснётся, - говорит Галадриэль и взмахом руки отпускает Леголаса. Пока тот уходит, он слышит удивленный шёпот Арвен:  
\- А этот-то откуда знает, когда он проснётся?

Арагорну жарко. Он прыгает по площадке для тренировок уже почти час, а Леголас сидит на заборчике, упираясь ладонями в рейку забора, и жует уже третью травинку по счету. Первые две, с измочаленными хвостиками, валяются где-то на песке у забора.  
У Арагорна – мокрые от пота плечи, к которым во время перекатов прилипли песчинки, вьющиеся волосы, заколотые какой-то невыносимо девичьей шпилькой, стащенной то ли у Арвен, то ли ещё в Лориэне, у Галадриэль, у Арагорна – горящие глаза, в которых, даже не особенно воображая, можно разглядеть отражения тех невидимых врагов, с которыми он сражался тренировочным, деревянным мечом, и совсем не человеческая сосредоточенность движений.  
Когда серия выпадов заканчивается резким рубящим ударом, Леголас подаёт голос:  
\- Хорошо, но представь, что вокруг толпа.  
Он спрыгивает с заборчика и, походя выплюнув травинку, вешает на перекладину аккуратно свернутую рубашку. Лето. Жарко.  
Арагорн, кажется, смотрит сквозь его белые плечи, когда Леголас выдёргивает из стойки какую-то посредственную палку, и вздыхает: самому ему приходилось по несколько минут проверять деревянные клинки на балансировку и удобство рукояти.  
\- Будь компактней, - говорит Леголас, вставая на расстоянии вытянутой руки. – Как если бы тебе пришлось спать с кем-то на очень узкой кровати.  
Арагорн сбивается с ритма боя, запнувшись от этих слов, и Леголас легонько задевает деревянным клинком его шею, оставляя занозу.  
\- Убит, - говорит он, улыбаясь, и плашмя касается мечом его щеки, - И изуродован.  
Арагорн теряется: он переступает по песку, держа меч перед собой, но Леголас и не думает двигаться вместе с ним. Напротив – он опускает меч вниз и пребольно щелкает его кончиком меча по лодыжке:  
\- Толпа, - напоминает он, - Мешается, наступают на ноги.  
После этого он делает небольшой шаг назад и роняет перед собой стойку с клинками, через которую Арагорн довольно успешно перепрыгивает, даже, похоже, не заметив этого. Он смотрит только в насмешливые глаза Леголаса, ударяя его локтем под дых и, подставляясь под удар деревянного меча, перекидывает на траву через заборчик.  
\- Зачем? – спрашивает Леголас, поднимаясь на локтях. Трава колет ему лопатки, отвыкшие за долгое время посольств то в Лориэне, то в Гондоре, то в Рохане о том, что такое – валяться на лугу. Арагорн наклоняется к нему и, прихватив губами заострённое ухо, шепчет:  
\- Толпа, - он улыбается, зная, что Леголас услышит эту улыбку в его голосе: - Мешается, будет подглядывать.  
Леголас смеётся, запрокинув голову, и только острее чувствует прикосновение небритого подбородка к своей коже, когда Арагорн прижимает губами бьющуюся на шее жилку.

\- Я просто уложил тебя спать, - говорит Леголас наутро, расталкивая спящего на его груди Арагорна. Светает, и скоро слуги дома Элронда начнут бесшумно, но оттого не менее бесцеремонно заходить в комнаты и менять воду в вазах, или ещё какие фрукты в тарелочках. Этого Леголас решительно не понимает, но вот то, что, застань его кто-нибудь в одной весьма узкой кровати с Арагорном, сыном Араторна, наследником трона Гондора, король Гондору так бы и не понадобился. Убили бы: не Элронд, так папочка. – Просто уложил спать, запомнил?  
Арагорн что-то бормочет спросонья, и его длинные волосы щекочут Леголасу плечи. Он вздыхает и, взяв Арагорна за подбородок, заглядывает ему в глаза:  
\- Повторяй за мной: «Я просто уложил тебя спать»…  
\- Я просто уложил тебя спать, - улыбаясь, повторяет Арагорн, целуя Леголаса после каждого слова.  
\- Нет, ты-то как раз меня не просто спать уложил, - ворчит Леголас, потирая ребром ладони шею там, где, наверное, сейчас ещё должен был быть заметен быстро подживающий синяк. – Я бы сказал, ты мне вчера едва ли заснуть дал, - он отвечает на совсем уж настойчивый поцелуй, и потом как бы невзначай уточняет: - Это ты меня замолчать так просишь?  
\- Нет, - говорит он, - Это я пытаюсь уложить тебя спать так, как ты вчера – меня.  
\- Как я вчера тебя, - Леголас улыбается и, как-то нечеловечески извернувшись, опрокидывает Арагорна на спину. – Не получится!


End file.
